


Intestinal fortitude (or lackthereof)

by HybridComplex



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emetophilia, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, Vomit, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was glad Bilbo hadn't indulged in Second Breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intestinal fortitude (or lackthereof)

Bilbo had tried to warn them, but dwarves were as stubborn as any hobbit when they wished. They’d hoisted him onto the pony’s back and he’d felt it coming, a twist in his belly, a tightness in his throat. It burned his tongue but he held it, kept his mouth clenched tightly closed, took in deep breaths through his nose.  
  
Fili and Kili drifted over to help him down, Bofur not far behind, and the politeness bred into him by his Baggins father made his mouth open but instead of words of gratitude what spewed from him was the meager breakfast he’d swallowed that morning, made abundant by the water he’d been drinking.  
  
Fili took the brunt of it, braids heavy and dripping with it, Kili’s loose hair matted down. Bofur’s hat was dampened but he felt free to laugh, and laugh he did as Bilbo’s cheeks went so red the surrounding dwarves would have sworn the blood was on them, not in them.


End file.
